


An Assassin's Downfall

by orphan_account



Series: League Universe [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't promise regular updates to this, as my life is often hectic, but I will try to keep it updated. Constructive feedback is always welcome. This story revolves around a GAY pairing - don't like it don't read it. Last of all, I really hope you enjoy it! :D<br/>PS: The 'series' this work is a pert of is more of a Universe than a series. What I mean is that the stories share the same Universe and events, so later works may contain references or throwbacks to earlier works, or be (slightly) based on what happened in previous works. It is still possible to read them standalone, however.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise regular updates to this, as my life is often hectic, but I will try to keep it updated. Constructive feedback is always welcome. This story revolves around a GAY pairing - don't like it don't read it. Last of all, I really hope you enjoy it! :D  
> PS: The 'series' this work is a pert of is more of a Universe than a series. What I mean is that the stories share the same Universe and events, so later works may contain references or throwbacks to earlier works, or be (slightly) based on what happened in previous works. It is still possible to read them standalone, however.

A cold breeze tugged at Talon's hood as he stepped silently through the cobbled streets of Noxus. However, Talon was oblivious to the cold as his confident strides took him into dark, dirty back alleys. A small flutter of pride warmed his heart at a job well done, but Talon quickly ended that thought. Pride lead to carelessness, and carelessness was an assassin's greatest downfall. Talon would not let himself fall prey to such weakness.  
He was almost there now, and the wind was biting into his shoulder and stinging his eyes. Finally he came to his arranged meeting point. He did not have to wait as his superior was already there.  
"Talon," a voice emanated from the darkness.  
"Swain," Talon managed a stiff salute, into no particular direction.  
"I would congratulate you on your success, but I know you would not heed my words," the voice drawled.  
"Sir," Talon replied, knowing now where the bird was due to the faint smell of burnt flesh drifting from his direction. Swain continued with a completely different, more business-like tone.  
"Now, as to your next target." Talon nodded in agreement. "You may know him, as a champion of the League, but perhaps not by name. Therefore, I have taken the time to equip you with a suitable photograph." A slim envelope was passed quietly and subtly between the two. "I believe that is all Talon. You are dismissed."  
"Sir," Talon once again managed a stiff salute. He turned back on his heel and walked back the way he had come. It was going to be a long walk back. He did not bother looking at the envelope.


	2. Night-time Deeds

_Two days after the events of the prologue._

It was the dead of night, a perfect time for Talon to be sneaking around the darkened halls of the Institute. The humming of nexus concealed his light footsteps, and the wafting smell of burning coming from Morgana’s café ‘Sinful Succulence’ told him he was on the right path. Finally he approached the door of his target. It was exactly the same as all the other champions’ doors to their rooms, panelled oak with a brass latch. He hesitated for a moment, indecisive. For that moment of indecision he punished himself. Hesitation led to mistakes, and mistakes led to death. Anyway, he had no reason to hesitate. He knew he was in the right place, he had seen his target use this door countless times. With that steely thought, he opened the door and let himself into the room.

 Despite his earlier sentiment, he still breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped into the room. He was right, this was the correct room. As he approached the bed and its sleeping occupant, Talon breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like this would be an easy job after all.


	3. Wavering Convictions

Talon moved over to his target, and, standing on the side of the bed facing his target’s back, withdrew one of his many blades from his sheath. Unlike Katarina, he was not a sadist. His targets’ deaths were painless and instantaneous. He pushed up his blade against the boy’s neck, the cruel steel glinting and illuminating the very skin that it would soon cut through. However, Talon did not perform the fatal slice instantly. He had ages of time before him and he was certain he would not be discovered. Talon moved around the bed, removing the blade as he did, to get a look at his target, to see who he actually was. This was something an assassin probably should not do, Talon chided himself. He did it anyway. He noted it was another difference between him and Katarina. He stared into the boy’s face, his blond locks and pale complexion. A sick little butterfly flustered in his stomach. What was he doing? Perhaps he ought to be more like Katarina. He could not repress those sick feelings, but he could end this boy’s life once and for all. Once again, he laid his gleaming blade on the soft skin of the neck. He readied himself for the terrible squelch of knife cutting through flesh, and instructed himself to immediately perform the final, killing cut.

 

His arm would not obey him. He managed a little cut before his arm jerked upwards, flying and embedding itself in the ceiling with a loud clang. Talon hissed. What foul magic is this?

 

Beneath the sheet two terrified blue eyes plucked up the courage to steal a glance at what was going on.


	4. Under the Sheets

A loud 'thunk' instantly awoke Ezreal from his dream. His first thought was annoyance, as the dream was a good one. Ezreal tried to grasp at the details, it was something about a magical find, something to do with his glove. This train of thought lasted for under a second before Ezreal's groggy mind wandered to what caused the offending noise. Open ending his tired eyes, he glimpsed a knife, firmly lodged in the ceiling. Panicking, he realised he could not see more without revealing he was awake. A pragmatic, yet terrifying thought crossed Ezreal's mind. He could not fight off any threat without his glove. He was not physically strong, but lithe. He was built to dodge blows, not trade them. It was with that thought that Ezreal decided to stay in the bed. His would-be assailant did not seen to be in good shape. His blade was lodged in re ceiling and he seemed to be panting heavily. Perhaps he could manipulate this to his advantage. Swallowing hard, he made a decision that could possible end his life. That possibility was swimming in his mind when he decided to take the plunge. He sat up and called into the gloom,

"Hello?"

 


	5. Breaking Down

"Hello?"

The voiced arced through Talon like some sort of spasm. Having failed to assassinate his target, the target was now awake and ready to resist or call help. Furthermore, there was some sort of magic, or ward, protecting him. Instinct drove Talon to leap behind him, silencing his would-be cries for help. However, he was wary of drawing his second blade as what if the ward caused his strike to backfire, and plunge his knife into its owner's neck. He internally shuddered at the irony. He decided to wait. If the target decided to call for help, he could silence him and threaten him. He did not know why Talon's first attempt failed. Talon was wary however. He was a novice to bluffing, as before he had never had to.

* * *

 

Ezreal's voice seemed to echo for minutes until an awful sensation clasped at his throat. He could not speak, the words collected in his throat and were blocked by a violating presence. Panic welled up inside Ezreal, gripping his brain and burning his stomach. Its acid spread through him, numbing every nerve and freezing all his blood. He was going to die and he knew it. However, a sudden sure of defiance gripped him. If he was going to die, he would go out with a bang. His throat was finally clear. However his fiery resolve deteriorated when he saw his attacker. The assassin, whose face was obscured due to a heavy cowl, was poised and ready to strike. He broke. Pulling his knees into his chest, he quietly sank his head and began quietly sobbing. His wracked voice asked the only question he could think of.

"W-why are you trying to k-kill me?

* * *

 

Talon saw the boy break down. His first thought was to drop his weapon and comfort him, however this was immediately tempered by his better nature. What on earth was he doing? Comfort the boy? He was supposed to be killing him! However this ward, magic, whatever it was, was keeping him from doing that. Ugh. However a random impulse surged through Talon to answer the boy's question. However, this time it was to quick to be stopped.

"Why do you think? I've been ordered."

* * *

 

Ezreal was shocked to recover a reply. However overwhelming dejection consumed him and his quiet reply,

"W-why don't you j-just e-end it?" he sobbed, his voiced catching on the final 't'. Ezreal sank further into himself, waiting, apathetic, for his final breath.

* * *

 

Talon was severely annoyed by the boy's cocky denial of the magical protection he was under. Was he taunting him? This anger clouded his judgement which would have normally persuaded him to stop engaging with this target.

"You know full well why I can't." he hissed, straight into Ezreal's ear. Taken by surprise, Ezreal replied.

"I-I don't under...understand."

Talon was infuriated by the boy's continued denial and thus continued the dialogue.

"Don't play foolish with me. You are under the protection of some sort of ward that deflected my blade. If you were not, we would not be having this conversation. Why do you think there is a blade lodged in the ceiling?" Talon's 'angry' voice faltered slightly. He cursed himself silently. He made himself look like such an idiot.

Ezreal was unsure of what to say. As far as he knew he was under no protection of any kind. Taking his head from in between his knees, he looked up at Talon. Talon flinched, as the boy's blue eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. They had been at a standstill for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only seconds. Then suddenly, a thought came to Ezreal, and he realised he would not die. Not tonight.

* * *

 

Ezreal inched closer to Talon, who was unnerved by this. he was acting very strangely for someone who was begging his death moment before. He looked square into Talon's eyes, and once again Talon felt them pierce right into his soul.

"There is no ward. I know what was stopping you from killing me. You are a decent person. You can't bring yourself to... to kill me." Talon stared at Ezreal, and incredulous look sweeping over his face.

"If so," a chuckle spreading across Talon's face, what's to stop me from killing you right now?" He was met with fiery resolve.

"Nothing, apart from your good nature." Ezreal's face was red and defiant. Talon chuckled to himself. Better nature? I am an assassin, he thought. Once again, he pressed his second blade against the boy's throat.

Ezreal tensed, waiting for the killing was waiting for the killer strike that would end his life. He was waiting for the killer strike that would never come. Talon's arm disobeyed him, once again jerking and sending the blade completely off behind Talon's shoulder. He shrieked. How could this boy be right? Why? Why!

* * *

 

Talon had been raging for quite some time before something inside him snapped, an the anger vanished. He knew Ezreal was right. Feelings, truths he had never before had surfaced and were all coming to a front. sobbing he also sank into his knees, just as Ezreal had done.

"I never was as good as K-Katarina." Talon inhaled sharply. "I could never assassinate people I didn't know or those who I had no reason to. Only the evil people who were abusing people or power or whatever. Only those who deserved it. I normally got away with it due to my position but now with Swain in charge..." He trailed off. "I am not a true Noxian. Not anymore. I know how it feels to be Riven..." He trailed off again. "I can't keeps this up any more, I can't. I'm so sorry."

"It's OK." The words surprised Talon. "I understand." The words also surprised Ezreal. He had no idea why he was comforting a broken assassin, but he felt it was a good thing, the right thing.

"Please, can you forget about me?" Talon began to move to the door, head hung, staring at the floor.

"No." The words echoed in Talon's mind, and he managed to look straight at Ezreal, in his eyes, before stealing into the night.

 


	6. No Longer Neutral

Ezreal took a deep breath and stepped straight out of 'Neutral Ground'. He had marked on his map that Talon's door was down this corridor, the fourth door on the left. Yes, of course he had made a map, he thought to himself exasperatedly. He looked down at the map again, and proud of his handiwork, remembered the times that he had staking out every champion in order to see which door was theirs. He laughed at himself, how obsessive! Still, everyone needs a hobby, right? Fully aware of how loudly his footsteps were echoing down the large hall of the Noxian Wing, he steeled himself that the worst that could happen is an unpleasant state from an angry Cassiopeia. Then he remembered how deadly Cassiopeia's stares could be! Anyway no-one would dare attack him in the Institute, the repercussions would be too great. Anyway it's not like he was Demacian, or Garen. Ugh. He had heard the rumours. Regardless, he would not let Talon waltz out of his life. That odd assassin had piqued his curiosity. Ezreal realised he had arrived at the correct door, and without hesitation gave it a good rap.

The door was flung violently open after a short delay with a worried hiss emanating from within.

"What do you think you're doing here? Quick, get inside." Talon shot Ezreal a disapproving look, "I'm having a hard enough time lying to Swain about your assassination without you wandering down the corridor and waltzing into my room. What do you want?" he asked gruffly. Ezreal could understand why Talon was upset but was still offended. Seeing the look on his face, Talon responded, "I'm sorry to be like that, but if anything happened..." his voice trailing off. Ezreal, touched by his care, went one to disclose the real reason for his oh-so-dangerous visit.

"I may have located some important artefact up north in the Freljord and was wondering if you would like to come with me? It'll be quite cold though."

He was interrupted by Talon's (once again) worried voice.

"What if we were seen together? Do you realise how danger-" Talon was cut off by an expression forming on Ezreal's face, that seem to be saying 'Pfffft - Whatever' A sly grin broke out on Talon's face. "Sure, I'd love to." Ezreal beamed,

"OK meet me outside the main entrance in - hmmm let's say - half an hour? Oh wait, what about leave?" Ezreal turned to face Talon again as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh that's fine actually, I was already planning to take my holiday this week." Talon smiled again. "Coincidence, huh?" Ezreal nodded and then took his leave, giving Talon time to get ready. A devilish smile broadened across his face.

"Yeah. Coincidence."

 


	7. Bittersweet Victory

It was a long trek through the icy north, but Talon relished it; it was a great chance to stretch his leg muscles and relax in thinking. He noticed Ezreal seemed to be taking it all in his stride; he did not even seem to feel the cold. Talon suddenly perked up as he heard sounds in the distance. He could not make out what it was; he had not heard the sound before. In the distance, a figure appeared, shrouded my mist and snow. As the dark shape came closer yells of… what seemed to be encouragement were heard to what seemed to be an oversized pig? The figure drew yet closer and suddenly came into sharp relief. There was a lady dressed in metal armour that covered her from head to toe, glistening in the cold, wielding a deadly ball and chain. She was not riding a pig but a black boar, whose tusks were disproportionately long in comparison to the rest of his body. The boar was also kitted in battle regalia. Swinging her weapon around her, she let out a cry.

"Who dares trespass on Queen Sejuani's land? Who are you?"

Before he could take in what was going on Ezreal shot back a quick retort.

"Well who are you?"

The mystery woman seemed to sit up straighter and with a regal composure replied.

"I am Frielka, second maiden to the Queen herself. If you want to continue, you must duel me, and win," Seeing the doubt in Ezreal's eye, she continued, "Fight, or make room for those who will." she uttered darkly. This time Talon got in the first word.

"Ok, you're on."

Frielka, noticing Ezreal's nerves, immediately turned and provoked her boar into charging at him. Ezreal immediately teleported away and began to barrage Frielka and her boar with arcane bolts. However, when he looked out for Talon he could not see him. Ezreal scanned his surroundings, trying not to panic. Talon suddenly came into view behind Frielka, and Ezreal noticed her moth was open but no words were coming out. Most of what Talon was doing was obscured from him, but Ezreal saw the ice underneath the boar turn red as it flailed and tried to run away. Talon threw out a set of sharp metal blades that embedded them lefts in the boar then reversed direction and flew back to him, landing neatly in his outstretched hand. The boar lost its balance and toppled over. After a minute, Frielka managed to extract herself from the panicking boar and waved her hand over it, causing a blue light to close up all the wounds she and her boar had sustained. Under her breath she muttered,

"Look's like Ashe's endless gifts of peace have some use.' Looking over to Talon, she spoke again. "Very well, you two may pass through her Royal Highness' land." Talon threw a glance over his shoulder at Ezreal, and motioned to continue walking ahead of his (as Ezreal knew where he was going). Ezreal jogged to catch u with Talon, their victory grant him renewed vigour.

"How did you do that trick with the glove? You threw some… things and they came back to you!"

Talon felt an old emotion emerge in him and with a wink of his eye replied

"You aren't the only one with a magic glove." All the colour drained out of Ezreal's face.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

 


	8. Death's Freezing Embrace

Ezreal was terrified by the bloodlust in Talon's eyes. His own eyes were bloodshot and he could barely see through a thick layer of tears. Deep down he chides himself for working into a state but a more primal part of him deafened any reason. He had given Talon the perfect opportunity to kill him. How long would it take for others to notice his disappearance, and then to discover his body, preserved in time due to sheer cold? Ezreal made up his mind. He would run away suddenly and hope for the best. Maybe he would run into some Avarosans, then he would be safe. If worst came to worst he still had his map. In fact, an opportunity presented itself now (Talon was fiddling with a clasp on his bag) so Ezreal took it and ran. When Talon looked up he was merely a speck in the distance.

After a while, Ezreal began to slow down. He had been running flat out and there was no way Talon would catch up. He knew that somewhere westward he would find Ashe's clamp and slid his bag off his shoulder to reach for his map.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The voice seemed to float inside Ezreal then suddenly chill him, freezing his breath and speeding up his heart. Thus, it seemed like an age before Ezreal looked up and identified the owner of the voice.

"H-hi Lissandra, I was wondering if you knew the way to Ashe's-" The words stumbled put of Ezreal clumsily but he was cut short before he finished.

"Ashe?" Lissandra smiled, although it seemed cruel rather than jolly. "Now why would you want to see Ashe?" She continued on before Ezreal could answer. "You won't be seeing Ashe. The Watchers are hungry and it's been, why", Lissandra giggles, "half an aeon since the last sacrifice! Oh look, there's your friend, the less-than-talkative Noxian. I could get a double? How nice." Ezreal turned to try and glimpse Talon and was immediately encased in a block of dark blue-black ice. Ezreal's pulse shot up and he knew now (now he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book) that he may not survive. Lissandra wasn't lying however, Talon did appear to be running towards him, and at an incredible pace. Suddenly however he has disappeared, and many throwing star styled knifes were suspended in a ring in midair. Talon again reappeared behind his target and all the blades converged on his location, ripping into Lissandra. She screamed words that could have been a cry or a spell but no sound was made. Talk threw some more blades out at her and which also flew back into Talon. Finally, he thrust his blade into her with an almighty grunt.

Lissandra was unable to carry on further. She was not bleeding, as blue ice covered her cuts, however she was visibly weakened. Trying to regain some composure, she spoke.

"I see. You may have won the battle, but I have already won the war." With that she pointed at Ezreal, and was gone.

The ice surrounding Ezreal melted away into nothing, however his lips and fingertips were blue and he did not seem to be conscious. He slumped immediately into Talon's torso. Talon wrapped his arms around Ezreal, trying to steady himself. Talon managed to hear something in Ezreal's jagged, slurred speech. Talon, was hurt and recoiled at the words, however Ezreal suddenly became still in Talon's outstretched arms.

"Don't kill me."

 


	9. Identity Sacrifice

He did not know how he did it, just that when the boy slumped into his arms, a instinctual response had taken over his whole body. Even though Ezreal vehemently denied it, ('Map! Who needs a map?') Talon had seen him folding up a piece of parchment and placing it in the fur-lined pockets of his brown overcoat. He knew they were travelling North-West as well (something Ezreal had said in-between his nervous chatter) and thus could work out which direction to sprint as fast as he could. He would go to Ashe, and the Avarosans. They would not turn an ill person away, especially if they knew Lissandra was involved.

Now, stopping to catch his breath, Talon could see a small warband ahead. He was in luck; the famed Avarosan warband (headed by no other than Ashe herself) were out hunting today, and he had stumbled straight into them. Doubtless they would have medical supplies. There was just one nagging doubt at the back of Talon's mind. He was a Noxian, not only that, but a famed assassin. It would be foolish to assume the Avarosans would not be hostile. Talon snapped out of his hesitation. A human life was at stake here, and even though he had a disgusting disregard for human life in the past, this was different. More important somehow. Maybe he had changed. No, he thought. Thinking like that was stupid, irrational, and endangered everything he had ever done and known.

It didn't stop him racing into the arms of the Avarosans, however.

 


	10. Temporary Respite

Talon was exhausted, the warband were further away than they seemed and also moving away from him, thus it was a parched cry that escaped his lips:  
"Hello? Please… need medical…Lissandra"  
His voice was barely a whisper, but it carried on a bluster of wind and a sharp-eyed Avarosan girl whipped her head in his direction. She saw him carrying a limp boy, and here eyes narrowed. Did she recognise him? The suspicion etched into her face dispersed and was replaced with worry. Beckoning him over, a spoke gently,  
"We'll get you to the medic's tent. As for him…" she pointed down at Ezreal, allowing her voice to trail off. She lead him by the arm to a tent that was slightly different from the others, but Talon could no longer take any of his surroundings in. A dizzy spell struck, and he stumbled. A few Avarsonas rushed over to help him, but the camp was almost deserted. Once inside the (rather large) tent, Talon was sat on a bed whilst Ezreal was placed in the one adjacent. It took some time to pry Ezreal from the assassin's freezing hands, as they were clenched tightly around the boy's jacket. He was given some water, and happily drank it. A refreshing burst of ice cascaded down his throat, and he almost sighed with joy. However the same girl he had approached earlier walked over to him and began to speak.

"You know Her Majesty, Ashe must be informed of your presence."

"But surely that is no major issue," Talon wheezed, feeling slightly faint, "she is renowned for her kindness and acceptance."

"That she is." the girl replied, "but she may not take too kindly to an assassin in out midst". Talon panicked. So she knew after all. He did not have long to dwell on his fears, as suddenly his feeling of weakness intensified. He felt slow, drugged even. That was it - there was something in he water! Terror gripped him but he was helpless to watch as the girl swung his hanging legs onto the bed (as he had last all control of his limbs) and moved him into a sleeping position. He noticed her fail slightly to conceal a tender smile, but only had his manic worries to accompany him as he descended into an uneasy sleep.

 


	11. Fading Ice

Ezreal's entry into consciousness was marred by jagged breaths and jolting pain. Numb, he tried to glance around; he was instantly ravaged by a fearsome stabbing pain. Motionless, he began to take in his surroundings. Listless eyes took in velvet sheets, fancy rugs and an array of books, arrows, potions in shelves before his body decided it had taken to much, and Ezreal drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

Returning once more to the real world, Ezreal felt significantly better. He felt warmer, and the stabbing pains soothed. He could move slightly, and twisted his head. Noticing a small, mahogany bedside table, Ezreal was surprised with the amount of small vials that sat on its silk cover. Many of those were very expensive, as he recognised some of the concoctions! Shifting backwards in his bed, Ezreal tried to slowly sit up; he was successful. He lay in a silken bed, a turquoise blue with golden thread. In fact, much of this square-ish room was that turquoise silk, from the cloth on the beside table to the canopy above him. Three layers of shelves lined three walls of the room, with the thick, leather bound books at the top. His eyes flew to the corner of the room, where Ezreal could barely make out a chair with a plush cushion. His eyes adjusting to the dim light from the chandelier above, he just made out a young woman sitting there, her black locks thick and almost as lustrous as her dark, pearly eyes. She was resting but also keeping an eye on him. Ezreal was too tired to make her less oblivious to his acknowledgment of her, comforted by her presence which he deemed to be benign, he once again sank away into unconsciousness.

 


	12. Regression

Talon shot up. He was back in his room at the Institute, woken by the Sun streaming through the window. His room was simple, a large room connected to a seating area. He also had an en-suite. The decor was minimal but not tacky. Standard pillows lay on a standard sofa on a standard rug. He spent little time here, only to write letters on his (surprisingly lavish) mahogany desk. His letter to Swain lay unsent on that desk, detailing his assassination of Ezreal. There was a sudden lurch in his stomach, and Talon started angrily; why should he have to lie to his superiors? Noxus had given him everything he had; Noxus had transformed him from a street urchin into a respected and feared champion. As much as he disagreed with the man, he was indebted to Swain. Who was some blond brat to change all of that? He read his letter again, paying specific attention to a certain passage:

'The boy put up little resistance, as he did not see what was coming. A small slice to the neck was all it took.'

Talon noted he was back to his normal self, and hoped his brief lapse in loyalty to Noxus would be forgiven. A small smile escaped his lips, betraying his sadistic streak. He was going to have some fun.

* * *

 

Waking up for real, the steely resolve in Talon's dream had not left him. He was going to get that bit and punish him for everything. However he had to find him first. A petit nurse kept a watch on him, and now he began to stir she raised also. She was older, probably too old to go hunting with the war-band, but behind her grey hair, grey eyes, and short stature, she had a warm, caring smile, and a homely manner. Talon, thinking these thoughts, was dismayed. What was he? Some sappy Demancian children's author? Get a grip! Scolding himself, he considered killing her and searching the camp for Ezreal, killing anyone who got in his way. However, he did not. Taking on a camp would be difficult and Talon did not believe in mindless killing. Lives had a price, oh yes, but they were not worthless. Katarina would disagree, but since he grew up alongside her knew they were not alike. A chill ran down his spine; those words reminded him of some more fateful ones he had spoken to Ezreal. Grimacing, Talon just added further steel to his resolve. He would not let a previous mistake tar his record nor esteem.

This exchange seemed to last for hours, yet in reality it was seconds. The old nurse finished fumbling with a clasp on her bag a retrieved a small, conical flask, with a vibrant purple liquid inside. Smiling, she spoke.

"Drink this, and then you'll be feeling fighting fit!" Talon obliged, and he could not deny he spoke the truth. He certainly felt back to full form, with more than enough energy to tackle whatever a bratty Piltoverian could throw at him. He lost his focus momentarily to images of a certain blond corpse, preserved beautifully in the snow. It would be ages until anyone found him, and even then no one could pin in to Talon. He had stopped calling the boy Ezreal, Talon noticed. Just the first measure on the path to desensitisation and ultimately assassination. However, before Talon could ponder for longer, he was interrupted by the kind old woman.

"Her Majesty will see you now."

 


	13. Attempted Forgiveness

Ezreal entered the tent warily, marred by a sharp pain in his side. He had entered on what had seemed the front-left of a very, very large tent. Ezreal was at once stunned by the lavish nature of what he had walked into, especially due to the fact he was inside a tent, not a palace. It was almost as if he had walked into a room inside a manor or palace, the only reminder that it was a tent was the white silken walls and high ceiling occasionally billowed out with the wind. A white groundsheet had been laid across the floor, and Ezreal was at once conscious of his shoes, hoping the dirt on his soles would not ruin the pristine condition it was in. Small adornments and miscellaneous items adorned small, portable cupboards and tents, and small golden vials containing colourful and fluorescent liquids stretched all the way to the back of the tent. Situated at the back was a throne that seemed to be made entirely of ice, and a figure was sat there, who Ezreal assumed could only be Queen Ashe herself. A smaller figure to the right of the throne began to approach Ezreal, and as she drew near, she spoke up in a firm voice.

"Her Majesty, Queen Ashe will see you both now."

Ezreal was mildly shocked to be informed there was another person in the room with him (apart from Ashe and her handmaiden), as he had been too engrossed in surveying his surroundings to glance to his right, where Talon stood. As they both began to walk in step behind Ashe's handmaiden, Ezreal tried to catch Talon's eye to implore forgiveness for his rash actions… come to think of it Ezreal now felt downright ashamed of himself. He seriously put both their lives in danger, and might have killed both himself and Talon had they not stumbled upon the Avarosans' camp. This triggered a more urgent desire to apologise to Talon, and he tried frantically to catch his eyes, however Talon kept his face hidden under his hood and did not even glance at Ezreal.

Ezreal had no idea what to think.

 


	14. The Ice Thickens

Chapter 14: The Ice Thickens  
Ezreal's chest seemed to tighten as Ashe approached. Her regal stance and dignified composition intimidated Ezreal to the point where his breathing became shallow. However, he was not going to let that get the better of him. He knew little of Ashe (preferring ruins and artefacts to politics and people), and thus was preparing for the worst. However, this was all cut short when he saw a small smile play across Ashe's face, a smile which he knew was genuine.

"While I do make a point of extending my hospitality to all, I cannot help but wonder what an explorer and assassin are doing so far north, and also in such dire condition." Her regal tone was slightly offset by the humorous twinkle in her eye, and Ezreal relaxed slightly.

"Ma'am," Talon barked, curtly, "We had taken leave off the League, as I agreed to search for an artifact Ezreal knew was in the Freljord." Talon spoke without emotion and refused to look Ashe in the eye. "On the way-"

"Talon." Ashe cut him short, but spoke in a gentle tone. "This is not a Noxian court, please drop the formalities." Turning so she faced both Talon and Ezreal, she continued. "Please do not treat me as your superior; we are all champions of the League, and therefore equal. Now, I apologise for interrupting you, Talon, please continue." A brief silence followed as Talon was momentarily stunned.

"Thank you. As we made our way into the older part of the Freljord, we duelled the maiden of Sejuani to earn our passage." Talon was making a visible effort to let more emotion into his voice but still refused to look into the eyes of Ashe, whose face betrayed no emotion at the mention of Sejuani (and her handmaiden). However, as Talon's account moved onto Lissandra, Ashe's face grew stony.

"Lissandra... She rarely shows herself unless she wants something important doing... She must be up to something."Ashe muttered. "That is serious indeed."

"Really? She seems like a pushover to me." Ezreal was surprised by a tone of voice he had never heard in Talon before; arrogance.

"I am afraid to say that is where you are wrong, Talon. If you beat Lissandra that is because she wanted you to beat her. I should know, she murdered my ancestor, Avarosa, with just a flick of her finger." Ashe suddenly has a slight tremble. Composing herself, she continues. "In fact, she did the same to Sejuani's ancestor." Taking a breath, Ashe's new tone is firmer and commanding. "If Lissandra is planning something, it will be something big, and we will need all the strength we can muster to fight her off. I am lucky I have a position at the League where I can take an extended break, due to my long-time membership.' Ezreal would have gone green with envy if his thought process had not been interrupted.

"We?" An incredulous voice came from Talon. Ezreal was slightly surprised by how Talon was acting. It was almost as if he was a different person once more. Then again, Talon's previous behaviour had been well out of whack from what Ezreal expected of an assassin. Ezreal put his unruly thoughts to rest for a second while Ashe spoke.

"Yes Talon. I regret dragging you into our situation but if Lissandra is not stopped early who knows how destructive her intentions could be? As you have seen, she is not exactly the kindest." Thoughts bean racing through Talon's mind; it was unlikely he could back out of the situation now. So what could this situation do to benefit him? Well, if Lissandra is as powerful as Ashe made out, she could be a serious threat to Noxus if she ever raised an army. This would also gain Ezreal's trust, meaning it would be easier to finish the job he had started so badly. It would also do the same for Ashe, if the time ever came. Plus, Talon was getting tired of the League and it's limitations. It would be fun to unleash some of his real skill. At last, Talon duly nodded, signifying his agreement to Ashe.

"Very well." Ashe continued her address of the two. "I will inform my huntresses, and Riwith here will send word to my husband, to see if he can lend his aid." Ezreal was confused as to who she was referring to until Ashe gestured to a medium-sized bird that Ezreal had not noticed, as his white down matched the surroundings perfectly. Although Ezreal was not good at identifying birds, he guessed that Riwith was a hawk.

"Okay." Ezreal's voice was firm, and although Ezreal was apprehensive that did not affect his outer demeanour. "That's settled then. We'll help you." With no objection from Talon, Ashe simply nodded curtly and turn backwards, and began to walk back to her throne. Taking that as a sign of being dismissed, both Talon and Ezreal left.

Once they were outside, Ezreal almost flung himself over Talon in expressing his gratitude. Talon responded coldly.

"It's nothing kid. Now leave me alone." Ezreal was thrown off by Talon's cold behaviour ('why isn't he using my name?'), but decided to honour Talon's wishes (as Talon had just saved his life). Talon left quickly, so Ezreal busied himself by exploring the camp, leaving himself no time to contemplate what seemed to be another U-Turn in Talon's personality.

Far above the camp, a white hawk zoomed to the west at amazing speed.


	15. Added Involvement

Chapter 15: Added Involvement

Ezreal awoke with a sick feeling in his stomach. Still not completely recovered from Lissandra's attack, he worried about what might happen in their eventual second meeting. Lying in his bed, he did not even notice the opulence of his surroundings as he was completely lost in his thoughts. Whilst his imagination took him on a meandering path, his thoughts never strayed too far from Lux the light mage, Ezreal's most loyal friend. He worried about her; Lux was not all smiles, even if she pretended she was. Effectively given to the military by her parents, she found solace in the indoctrination of her country and it's propaganda, but exposure to other cultures via the Institute of War was shattering her worldview. Many a night Ezreal had comforted her as she denounced Demacia as hypocritical and The Measured Tread as vile lies. Despite their closeness, Ezreal never felt a romantic connection to Lux, which was just as well really. She only had her eyes on one person, after all.

Ezreal decided it was high time he stopped daydreaming and did something productive? But what could he do? He was merely a guest of the Avarosans; he felt it would be rude to swoop in and help with the duties as if he knew better than Ashe and her tribe. He wanted to get a message to Lux, but how? He was no telepath, and he could hardly get to the Institute of War and back in a timely fashion. A fierce 'caw' (coming from outside) broke Ezreal's thoughts, and Ezreal realised that he would definitely not be able to send a message if he just sat in his tent all day, so he decided to venture outside.

Ezreal's first attempted social interaction was by no means a success. He stopped a one of the Avarosans and asked where he might be able to send a message. Her eyes widened and she muttered something about 'Ilya' before she scampered off, seemingly terrified. Ezreal refused to be set back by this and resolved to find Ashe. Whilst he may not have the authority to waltz into her tent and ask for a message to be sent, he could damned well try! He approached Ashe's tent with steely resolve, determined to be heard. The guards at the entrance have him no trouble, not even bothering to acknowledge his entry.

However Ezreal's brash determination melted once he came face-to-face with Ashe. She gave off a composed yet firm air which intimidated the bright and vivacious Ezreal. However, her behaviour warranted no concern at all, and se seemed to be pleased to see Ezreal.

"Good morning Ezreal." Ashe spoke gently as if to soothe Ezreal's frayed nerves. "How can I be of service?"

Ezreal spoke with confidence, assuaged by her kind tone.

"Forgive me, your Highness, but I was wondering if it was possible for me to send a message." Ashe replied immediately.

"Of course it is Ezreal." She gestured to her handmaiden. "Please find Ilya and bring her here for this young man. Tell her it is on my request." The haidmaiden (Ezreal did not know her name) stiffened when spoken to, and with a quick nod departed the tent with a sense of purpose in her every step. Now Ezreal was left alone with Ashe, and Ashe seemed to relax somewhat.

"Ilya is our bird expert. Us Avarosans send messages attached to the foot of a bird. You just tell Ilya who you want it delivered to and she'll work her magic." Ashe uttered a small laugh. "Birds!" She exclaimed. "You Piltoverans must find us so archaic!" Ezreal shook his head vehemently.

"No, no, not at all!" Ezreal was interrupted by the arrival of the haidmaiden, although this time accompanied by another lady who Ezreal assumed to be Ilya. Ilya nodded to Ashe and then turned to Ezreal. She was young, and gentle. Ezreal could tell she did not care for the fickle affections of beauty; she seemed firmly rooted in reality, which Ezreal respected. Ilya turned to Ezreal and politely asked who the message was for. Ezreal stammered out his reply:

"Lux-Luxanna Crownguard." Ashe seemed to form a wry smirk, but before Ezreal could see properly her face had reset to it's natural graceful smile. Ilya simply nodded to Ezreal.

"Please, follow me. I assume you will want to see the hawk depart." Ezreal could barely manage a 'yes' before he was swept away to begin writing his message.

Later on that day, Ezreal saw the hawk depart, flying south with Ezreal's message firmly tied to it's leg. His worries for Lux put to bed (for now), Ezreal's thoughts turned to Talon. Surely he would want some company. Ezreal was reminded of Talon's behaviour the day before and wondered whether that was true. Ezreal decided in the end to go and find him. He had nothing better to do; the Avarosans were still preparing for a long journey

Ezreal found Talon's tent and entered. Talon saw it was Ezreal entering and disdainfully asked him to leave. Ezreal politely refused and told Talon he was going to fun out why he was acting oddly.

"And I'm not taking no for an answer!" Ezreal threatened, speaking with bravado he did not have the courage to muster.


	16. Mistakes Made

Chapter 16: Mistakes Made

That brat was arrogant, storming into the tent and demanding to be heard. Talon smirked. So the boy 'wasn't going to take no for an answer' eh? How long could he keep up his pathetic bravado?

"Why have you been avoiding me?" The growing blush on Ezreal's face betrayed his true emotions; Ezreal considered leaving before deciding to soldier on. After all, he was here now

"I'm not avoiding you." Talon was in no mood for a verbal sparring match; his voice was gruff and cold. Internally he was berating himself for ever becoming involved with the boy. His mind wandered to his fateful encounter with the boy, the night they met. Silently berating himself for his lapse in behaviour, Talon turned to the boy who was blathering on about something that was, doubtless, pathetic.

"...and I just think it's really rude of you to blank me like that - I mean I'm grateful you decided to come along but you don't have to make things difficult." Ezreal paused. for breath, but resumed speaking, more slowly this time. "Is there something on your mind?" Ezreal spoke slowly, care creeping into his voice. There was a pause; silence gripped at the two like a vice.

Talon hesitated, unsure of what to think. The boy had the audacity to ask him - a feared assassin, if there 'was anything on my mind'. Shocked, Talon responded in a monotone.

"No, I'm fine." What came next rocked Talon from head to toe. Ezreal approached Talon (who was sitting at the end of his bed), and wrapped his arms around him in an awkward embrace. Ezreal spoke softly, his voice barely audible.

"Um... it's OK Talon. I think I understand." With that, he let go of Talon, stood up and left. The burning crimson of Ezreal's cheeks was seared into his memory.

Talon was reeling. Disgust surged through his body. What did Ezreal think he was doing? Did he think he could expose Talon's 'good side' and tame him? Did he think he could make Talon his 'pet assassin'? Talon's body shook at the thought. Ezreal was disgusting - did he think Talon was a nut he was going to crack? The whole spectacle revolted him.

Ezreal rushed out, his cheeks blazing. What was he doing? He wanted Talon to open up to him and now he had pushed them further apart! Shame washed through him to his very core; Ezreal wished that this entire trip had never happened. It had just been failure after failure. He wanted to leave, go back to the League, and forget this ever happened. But he couldn't - he had to go and help Ashe with her 'family problems'. Ezreal didn't care about Lissandra, not now. He just wanted to melt, to melt into the floor. Could he go back to Talon; could he try to apologise? Ezreal didn't think he could face Talon again. Instead, he needed to distract himself. He went off to his tent, it was getting dark, and he wanted to sleep after this whole had finished fuming; he was wasting his time and emotion over some idiot child. Instead, he slipped into a deep sleep, punctuated by vivid and colourful dreams. He dreamed of Swain, Noxus, and Ezreal.


	17. Tactical Decision

Lux frowned. She was here; now what? Even with her spell, she couldn't just poke around the tents, hoping she got lucky. Invisible, she scrambled over a slight ridge, and her target came into view - well, she didn't really know which one her target was. Instincts kicked in and she slinked backwards; standing on a ridge made her a prime target, but she remembered - her spell concealed her from view. Gesturing to the white-haired girl a few paces behind her, she considered ending the incantations filling her mind. She probably didn't need it, and besides, she couldn't concentrate on the spell and the plan at once. A stern voice piped up in her head.

"No, Lux. Concentrate. Remember your training-"

Lux barely had time to reget her thoughts before her mind was flooded with pain. Images of her parents flashed in front of her, again and again, each time warped into a strange simulacrum of her ever-judging superiors. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice, whisper-like and far away. Lux, still overwrought, barely managed to shake her head before she was cut off. "No, it's fine. I'm good at blending in, and no one really knows who I am anyway. Must be fun being such a celeb like you, eh?" Flashing Lux a wry smile, the girl descended down the slope, her hair (pulled back in a ponytail) mirroring the pale snow. Lux frowned. Riven was so sweet - but then again so oblivious. Calmed, Lux did not waste time. She began to compose her first report, committing each word to memory, as it would undoubtedly be checked multiple times.

Riven sighed. She'd only checked two tents and there was no sign of Ezreal. Her heart rate spiked whenever she saw someone; her stealth skills were limited to averting her gaze and keeping her distance from strangers. As Riven reached the third tent, she steeled her nerves once more. It seemed silly, but as she prepared to burst into the tent, Riven closed her eyes. What would General DuCoteau think of this?


	18. Lost and Found

Chapter 18: Lost and Found

Riven burst into the tent, eyes still closed. A shiver of anticipation passed down her spine; the air seemed tense. Peering through half-opened eyes, she saw a man dressed in purple leather; most of his face was obscured by a hood. A small chuckle played on his lips. Riven stiffened.

"Talon." she said.  
"Riven." he replied.

The silence seemed to be endless, and Riven avoided Talon's piercing gaze. She couldn't stand it, she needed to get out of here.

"Well, got to be going. Businesses to attend to and all the that," she said curtly, and left the tent before Talon could reply. As she approached the next tent, she shivered again, certain that Talon was watching her. A strange feeling of elation overtook her as the sheer awkwardness of her exchange with Talon filled her mind. However, this feeling was quickly stifled by the thought of Talon's watchful gaze, which still seemed to bore into her back. Slowly, she slunk away into the entrance of the next tent.

Talon momentarily quelled his anger to deal with the shock of Riven appearing on his doorstep. Doubtless she would join the 'merry crew' and join the heroic quest to hunt Lissandra. Talon's lip twitched in disgust; it looked like he would have to play along after all.

Ezreal was surprised to see Riven enter his tent, but quickly deduced that she had been brought along (willingly?) by Lux.  
"Found you!" she exclaimed, clearly relieved.  
"Err, yes, I suppose you have." Ezreal was annoyed at his own lack of eloquence, but he was still preoccupied with his earlier meeting with Talon.  
"Hang on," Riven continued, "I'll just get Lux." She paused for a second, frowning. "This telepathy stuff is tricky." Ezreal looked up.  
"I could give you a hand, if-"  
"No thanks." Riven snapped back. Seeing the look on Ezreal's face, her expression softened. "I'm sorry," she sighed, "I just want to get this right myself." Mystified, Ezreal made no objection.

Lux remained at the top of the ridge overlooking the camp, sitting with unnatural stillness. A voice emerged in her mind, somewhat cloudy and distorted.

"Bzzt bzzt! Lux! Wake-y Wake-y!"  
"Yes?" Lux shot back clearly. "Have you found him?"  
"I certainly have." Riven replied. "Can you zero in on my location or somethi-?"

"I already have." Lux then severed the mental connection with a click.

Broken from her spell of concentration, Riven looked up at Ezreal.  
"Bloody magic..." she grumbled.


	19. Partners

Chapter 19: Partners

Ezreal was slightly bemused by the odd little gathering taking place within his tent, but he showed no sign of it. His thoughts had long since left him, as his mind replayed his encounter with Talon over and over again. He looked like an idiot; how could he face Talon now? His thoughts were suddenly stopped short.

"Are you even listening?" Lux snapped impatiently, although her tone was just a front; she was used to Ezreal's daydreaming by now. "I was telling you about how difficult it was to get time off the League to follow you, let alone my duties- y'know - back home..." She jerked her thumb as she spoke the last few words, and her voice dropped, as if ashamed. Perking up, she continued. "I managed to nag Riven along, and, well the rest is history!"

Riven laughed. "Don't worry; it's my pleasure!"

Lux made no response, but beamed brilliantly; she seemed to exude an overwhelming light.

If Ashe was surprised at the arrival, she didn't show it.

"Well, as they say, the more the merrier!" A smile lit up Ashe's eyes, conflicting with her usual frosty demeanour. "But now, if you'll excuse me I must take my leave. Preparations for tomorrow are in full swing."

Lux called out. "What's happening tomorrow?" Ezreal replied almost immediately.

"That's when we leave to track down Lissandra. Actually, I don't think Talon knows. I'll go tell him." Lux could barely contain a gasp.

"Talon's here?! As in, Talon the feared assassin? As in, Talon the Noxian agent?" Her voice grew louder and higher with each sentence, but suddenly dropped. "I misheard you, right?" Ezreal broke eye contact with Lux.

"No, you didn't. But we can trust him, I think-" This time it was Riven who interrupted him.

"You think? Listen, I know him. I'm Noxian too, remember?" Her voiced trailed away. "Or... ex-Noxian, I guess. Anyway," she continued, her voice back to full strength, "my point is you can't trust him. He's dangerous." Another voice cut through.

"That he is." It was Ashe. "He does not have his reputation for nothing." Lux began to turn red as she realised she had been shrieking in the presence of royalty.

"Your Highness, I am so sorry; I did not realise you were still here!" Ashe laughed, a small tinkling laugh, that nevertheless filled the room.

"Do not worry. Sometimes you must raise your voice in order to make your point." Ashe cleared her throat, and when she spoke again, her voice was back to its dignified tone. "I hate to interrupt, but I am going to ask you to form pairs. As champions of the League-" She was cut off by Lux, her expression blank.

"Riven," she blurted out. It was Riven's turn to laugh.

"That was quick," she said. "What gives?" Lux made a strangled noise and fell silent for several seconds. Quietly, she piped up.

"I just-" she paused. " I just don't want to be with Talon, that's all." Ashe turned to face Ezreal.

"It looks like you will be paired with our pet assassin. Is that acceptable?" It was Riven who answered first.

"Hah! I'm sure Mr. Trust over here will be just fine!" She quipped. Lux giggled, and then spoke.

"You better go tell him then!" Ezreal froze, suddenly afraid. He nodded, and slowly backed out of the room.

Ezreal made his way to Talon's tent as slowly as possible, trying to delay their encounter. Eventually, he reached the entrance. Hesitating for a moment, he stepped through the threshold.

Talon's initial reaction was an annoyed one. He had hoped Ezreal would not dare show his face after his scene earlier. Apparently that boy's shamelessness knew no bounds. Pretending he had not seen him, he waited for Ezreal to make the first move.

"Er, hi!" Ezreal tried to fake a cheery demeanour, but cringed and quickly dropped the façade. He was doing himself a disservice, especially after what had happened. "Look," he continued, more genuine, "I'n sorry about this morning. I've come to tell you that we're leaving to fight Lissandra tomorrow, and we're partners - that is you and me". Ezreal cursed at his clumsiness, he seemed to have become a twinge-tied wreck. Talon took in this new information. It was a chance to get Ezreal alone, to finish what he'd started. It was decided. Now all that was left was to lay the bait.

"That's fine." Talon replied, an unnatural, strained quality to his voice. Ezreal began to leave, but Talon stopped him. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier. You're right. I'm sorry." Ezreal felt relief crash over him like a wave; there was no reason to be so worried. He called back;

"I'm sorry too," and left before he was overwhelmed. Talon sat alone, smouldering. He was used to playing the fool- but to this boy? His pride dictated that he should be rid of him now and damn the consequences. After a moment, he calmed down. It would all end tomorrow.


	20. Confession

Chapter 20: Confession

A small hand shaking his shoulder pull Ezreal out of his dreams and back into reality. Jarred, Ezreal slurred, "Who is't?"

A small voice cooed back to him. "Hey sleepy, it's Lux."

Ezreal, still face down in his pillow, was sullen at being woken in this manner. Without bothering to turn over, he continued. "Well? Whaddaya want?"

Slightly offended, Lux pursed her lips. Her voice sounded different this time, as if something was grating on it. "Ezreal, this is important. It's about Talon."

At the mention of his name, Ezreal jolted up. Rubbing his eyes, he spoke. "What's happened?"

Lux, strangely averted her gaze. Her eyes could not linger in one place for more than a few seconds, but she made a pointed effort to avoid looking at Ezreal. She spoke. "Why did you invite him?" Ezreal only had time to look outraged before she continued. "I mean," she lowered her voice, "he's dangerous!"

It was Ezreal's turn to be hurt. "Lux, I brought him because he's my friend. I know you're Demacian and he's Noxian and you're supposed to hate each other, but that doesn't mean anything to me." Ezreal paused, as if unsure of what to say. "Anyway, what about Riven?" Lux furrowed her brow. "She's Noxian, and you're friends with her."

Lux took a moment to reply. This time, her voice was softer than before. "Ez," she whispered, using his childhood nickname, "is there-" she stopped. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Ezreal was confused, and it showed on his face. He stared at Lux blankly. "Er, I don't think so..." His voice trailed off.

Lux took his hand and squeezed it. "Hey," she started to look Ezreal straight in the eyes, making him almost flinch. "Do you think you might be g-" She stopped just short of finishing.

Ezreal still stared at her. "I might be what? Lux, what are you on about?" A hint of annoyance crept into his tone.

Lux looked exasperated. "Oh for goodness' sake Ezreal, do you think you're gay?" She almost shouted the last few words out.

Ezreal immediately grew defensive. "Firstly," he drew a sharp breath, "no, I'm not gay. Secondly, don't you think I would have told you if I was? And thirdly," he paused, looking at Lux's face. She looked hurt, but Ezreal didn't care. "What gives you the right to storm into my tent in the middle of the night and call me gay of all things? Who do you think you are?"

"Ezreal..." Lux tried to interrupt him but she was not successful. Shaking, Ezreal's voice grew louder and more accusatory.

"No, ever since we were little I know you liked me. And I've never liked you back, so I must be gay, huh? Is that what you're saying?" Ezreal's stomach seemed knotted and he grew uneasy. "Just go; I want to sleep."

Ezreal turned away from Lux, and thus missed the small tear forming at the corner of her eye. An icy silence gripped the room. Lux broke it, her voice jagged. "I see." She left without saying goodnight.

As she made her way back to her bed, Lux was so preoccupied she bumped into Riven, who was waiting at the side of Ezreal's tent. Untangling herself, she looked up in surprise. "Riven? Why are you awake?"

Riven looked down at the floor, uncharacteristicly shy. "I, erm, heard voices from the tent. I came out to see if you..." She changed her mind. "To see what was going on." Lux looked up at the girl. Ezreal hated her; she felt so vulnerable, so alone. More tears began to well up in her eyes. Riven hardly seemed to notice. Instead, she pressed Lux. "Is it true? About you liking Ezreal?" When Lux didn't respond, Riven asked again. "Is it true!"

Lux grimaced and a dark laugh played on her lips. "So you heard all that, did you?" Riven fell silent. Lux paused. "No. It's not true. Maybe years ago, but there's only been one person I've ever truly liked, but I've never said anything."

Riven looked pained. "Who?" That was all she could get out.

Lux smiled up at Riven. "You," she said. Lux felt disconnected, as if she was experiencing the world in third-person, and marvelled at the stupidity of her words. Riven seemed stunned, and Lux knew she had messed up.

Riven spoke. "Oh." Her voice seemed vacant. "I thought it was someone else." Lux did not reply; she was burning up with shame. Riven laughed, and Lux tore her eyes off the floor to greet Riven's, and the two held each other's gaze. "That's funny, because there's someone who I like too, y'know. And I've never told her either."

Lux did a double take. 'Her?' Could it be- no, that was crazy. Riven was just teasing her now. Her gaze fell back to the floor and she scrunched up her face, ready to cry.

"Hey, I'm here, not on the floor." Riven's voice took on a gentle tone. Lux looked up, and saw the girl was beaming at her. "I like you too, Lux."

The rest of the world seemed to melt away as Lux flung herself into Riven's arms.

Riven went hoarse as she embraced Lux, her emotions finally catching up with her. She coughed out a question. "How long?"

"Years." Lux replied, pulling away from the hug. "Come on, let's go to bed." The two stumbled off into the darkness, feeling on top of the world - holding hands.

Ezreal could not sleep. His conversation with Lux kept repaying in his head, ricocheting off the walls of his skull. Deep down, he knew; his defensive outburst was particularly telling. So what if he was... well, gay. It still didn't give Lux the right- a more sensible voice overruled him. No, she was just trying to help, and it was wrong to lash out at her. Ezreal sighed. She deserves an apology; he'd do that tomorrow.

Still, something else was bothering Ezreal. If he was gay, then who did he like? He didn't really know what it felt like to be in love, did he? His eyes narrowed. It couldn't be. Ezreal yawned - that was enough soul-searching for one night. Subduing his restless mind, Ezreal drifted back into a dreamless sleep.


	21. Three Plus One

Chapter 21: Three Plus One

Ezreal woke up, momentarily at ease, until he remembered what had transpired only hours earlier. He yawned, sleepy, and swung his legs out of bed. Getting to his feet, he decided he would confront Lux before any hard feelings had time to fester.

Making his way towards her tent, Ezreal thought about what to say. He would apologise, of course. But what then? How did he tell her she was right about... He couldn't say it. Ezreal wanted to scream; it's not like he was ashamed, was he? Then why couldn't he say it? Ezreal tried to clear his thoughts before he entered Lux's tent - but what he saw in there did a much better job.

Lux was lying on her bed, her head in Riven's lap, who was calmly running her hands through the blonde's hair. Ezreal didn't want to interrupt what appeared to be an intimate moment between the two, but felt that he should really clear the air. "Lux!" He called out.

Lux quickly sat up as her face flushed to a bright pink. It looked quite endearing, really. Riven avoided Ezreal's gaze, clearly embarrassed. "How long were you- How much did you see?"

In spite of himself, Ezreal let out a peal of laughter. "Not long," he said. "Don't worry." He winked at Lux, but then remembered why he was there, and his face clouded over again. "I just wanted to say sorry, really. About last night." Lux raised an eyebrow; a cursory glance at Riven showed she followed suit. "And... You were right. About what you said." Lux looked stunned. "And I didn't mean all that stuff about you liking me. And I think I like... well y'know." Seeing the look on Lux's face told him she most certainly did know.

There was a short silence. Then Lux jumped to her feet and threw herself at Ezreal in a tight embrace. Ezreal noticed he had brought tears to her eyes for a second time that morning. Lux gave a strangled sob. "That's brilliant, Ezreal." Ezreal turned from Lux to Riven, who simply beamed back at him. She wasn't much of a talker, obviously. Lux dropped her voice. "And... I think there's something you need to know about me." She walked up to Riven and boldly grasped her hand. "Riven and I are seeing each other."

It was now Ezreal's turn to be stunned, or at least feign surprise. He had guessed the moment he walked in, but he let Lux have her moment. Once all was said and done, silence fell over the group once more, only, this time it was a companionable one.

It was Riven who piped up first. "So, is there anyone you like?" A shadow fell across both Lux and Ezreal's face, but it was Ezreal who answered.

"Yes, there is."

"Who?" This time Lux cut in. She couldn't help but be protective.

"You don't have to tell us, Ezreal."

"No, it's OK. I think I like Talon." Ezreal was quite surprised when the words came tumbling out of his mout;, it didn't kill him, and the world didn't end. Understating dawned on Riven's face, and she was just about to reply when a new voice chimed in.

"Champions!" It was Ashe. "I've been looking for you. We are about to begin our journey. Please meet us outside my tent to collect your supplies and form into groups. The three begin to stand up. "When you are ready, of course," Ashe hastily added, and with a twinkle in her eyes, she was gone.

"Come on." Lux said. "Let's go meet with the Avarosans." She paused. "And find Talon, I guess."

In the crowd of people outside Ashe's tent, Ezreal became separated from Lux and Riven. Just when he was loudly cursing his luck, he bumped into Talon. His heart simultaneously sank and skipped a beat. Talon smiled down at Ezreal.

"Not too angry to pair up with me, are you?" Ezreal blushed and began to stammer.

"N-no, of course not!" Regaining his voice, he continued "I think we're starting to leave. Shall we head off?" Ezreal wasn't sure how he felt about Talon. On the one hand, he had just confessed his crush on him, but on the other hand, Talon was a feared assassin. Homosexuality aside, was Talon even capable of love? He certainly seemed friendly enough, but Ezreal noticed his behaviour had been erratic ever since they met. Ezreal pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He had no reason to distrust Talon, especially as he had been so forgiving. Talon seemed to find his internal struggle quite amusing.

"Don't think too hard y'know. I don't think your brain is used to it."

Ezreal laughed, a real one, and all thoughts of betrayal left him. He walked off, following the Avarosans, in step with Talon.

Talon grimaced. His interactions with the boy were gaining his trust, but at what cost? He thought back to the night they met, how he was unable to bring down the knife. Why? Talon killed the thoughts buzzed around in his head. They were not useful.


End file.
